A Weightless Step
by TinyDancerYoyo
Summary: When an old friend returns to Konoha a shell of her former self what will it take to save her from herself?


"Why would I ever listen to you, you're just big meanie jerkfaces!" This young girl, Raina, not possibly older than nine, yelled towards her two big step-sisters. She stood in her play clothes and dark blue traveling robe with her hands on her tiny hips and tongue promptly stuck out at her siblings. One of her step sisters stood up on top of the boulder they were sitting on, her grey eyes wild and long black hair tied back into a tight ponytail. This was the only way the young one could tell the difference between the two. This sister was Fayth, the one who provided most of the beatings. Yet, before she could unleash her unbridled uptight teenage fury a soft chuckle tore Raina's attention from her elder sibling, and instead she grinned wide at her friend who stood with his head slightly downcast, his raven black hair hiding some of her face. "Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's go play where we don't have to look at those big stuuupid faces!" It was only on these rare trips to the Leaf Village that little Raina took a stab at being rude and bold to her step-sisters, yet she knew once they were back home she was in for a world of pain.

* * *

~earlier that morning~

It was the light of a new morning that caused the young girl to hide away back into the comfort of her father's arms. She rubbed her face as deep as she could into his long full length coat right into the embroidered family crest, a multicolored tidal wave, surrounding her senses with the worn leather. Her long iridescent black hair shielded her eyes from most of the early sun's rays. The whole family had been traveling for a few days now, as they did about once or twice a year. Refusing to get up for today's trek her father merely settled for carrying her for the rest of the way. Her father, Haruki Tokai, was a tall, slightly stocky man in his late twenties. Butter yellow hair fell past his ears as he looked down to gaze strikingly blue green eyes at his one and only daughter. "Wake up my darling Raina, we're almost to Konohagakure**."**

"I swear Haruki, you're coddling the girl." A voice came from Haruki's left and although her tone held an edge of hardness to it he looked at his wife with nothing but a bright grinning face. Raina's mother, while a tad on the colder side, she had to fight to keep her heart from melting as she looked upon her husband. Her long black hair fell past shapely curves in dark waves. She wore something resembling a bodice in a scarlet color, yet it gave her no problems in terms of breathing or maneuverability, along with a black apron skirt and dark red shorts she left nearly nothing to imagination. Everything about her appearance and mood made her seem cold and yet her eyes were bright hazel, almost light amber, and they crinkled at the edges as she tried not to smile at the love of her life. "Alright, alright. But I'm serious love, if you keep treating he like this she'll only learn to expect it." She watched as her daughter rubbed the sleep from her eyes before her father let her down to walk beside them. Although, walking was far from her little mind as she took off running in circles and weaving through her parent's legs as soon as her feet hit the ground, her voice pealing in laughter.

"Oh please Takara, she'll be just fine." It would be a lie to say that his wife missed the certain lack of enthusiasm in his voice. In fact, she'd be damned if it didn't hold a twinge of something close to sadness.

Looking over her shoulder Takara smiled as she noticed that their two charges seemed to be falling behind. "Fayth, Fayte! Hurry up ladies!" She sent them another smile, turning around to trip on her own daughter who was weaving through their legs at the time. Luckily her husband was there to catch her arm before she landed face first into the dirt path. Yep, there was no doubt she was Haruki's daughter.

Farther back on the path two sisters, twins even, walked side by side, neither of them could have been older than sixteen. The only real difference between their appearances was their hairstyles. Both girls had matching jet black hair reaching to their mid-hip, the same stormy grey eyes, they even wore the same outfit. A black top with skintight sleeves that reach almost to the elbow, and embroidered with the Tokai family crest, black shorts and sandals completed the simple outfit. But, while one sister had her hair fall straight down her back, the other had theirs tied back into a tight ponytail.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Quit ordering us around, you're not my mother…" The girl with the ponytail mumbled under her breath and was about to go on when her sister thwacked her in the stomach with her arm. It only took one hard look to get her much more vocal sister to nod in defeat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. We owe them our lives; they took us in when no one else would, and blah blah freaking blah." After letting out an exasperated sigh, she took a sidelong glance at her sister. "I know, you're right Fayte, they deserve our respect and whatever…Come on, let's go." Fayth quickened her pace to keep up with the family, her sister following shortly after, a small grin of victory playing on her lips.

* * *

The morning sun beat down on the Uchiha complex, but that didn't stop the two youngsters from playing hide and go seek throughout the property. Raina always wanted to ask her father why the family made annual visits to see the Uchiha family, yet his noticeably relieved features on their voyage back always seemed to keep her curiosity at bay. As long as her father was happy, who was she to question it? And seeing her friend was also a very nice added bonus.

"She is such a pain!" Fayth shouted, exasperated, from atop the large boulder as she moved to sit down next to her sister. She began to crack her knuckles one by one, her eyes narrowing at her young step-sibling. "I swear when we get home…" Her tone seemed to darken with every word, her lips curling into something resembling a snarl. "I'll teach her the consequences of angering me."

Her sister, Fayte, merely gave her a sidelong glance, a free hand absentmindedly moving to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "Now, now, this is the only time she can really pull stuff like that off, and she knows it. Let her have these moments. She doesn't get them very often. It was hard for her to hold back the tone of gloom in her voice.

"What's wrong Fayte? You're starting to feel bad for the little weirdo?" Her words were slick with sickly venom. "That's all she really is, you know." She took a small pause before continuing, her sister giving her a warning look. "A. Freak. I mean rea-…"

A hard slap made Fayth choke on her words so to speak. Fayte now stood before her facing the boulder. "Fayth!" Fayte yelled in hushed whispers, her hand already settling at her side. "She is your sister."

"Yeah…" Fayth simply put a hand to her cheek, rubbing it tenderly. "But, she's not blood."

Their bickering stopped abruptly as a door to one of the main building's opened as a disgruntled looking teen walked out into the morning sun. His face immediately sobered up as he caught sight of the Tokai sisters, almost forgetting that they still had guests. His lips slowly formed into a forced warm smile, raising a hand to greet the two sisters.

Fayte had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes as Fayth sat up a bit straighter and started to fiddle with her ponytail. "Hello Itachi-san." Fayth greeted the elder Uchiha brother with a shy smile while Fayte just gave him a nod and smile.

Raising a eyebrow at the younger ones, who were now chasing each other at full speed, Itachi's smile warmed as he watched his younger brother play. "Sasuke!"

Hearing his name Sasuke stopped in confusion, looking towards his brother and grinning wide. With him distracted Raina took the opportunity to jump him. She tackled him from behind, laughing wildly. "I got you, Sasuke-kun!" Her laughing was replaced with a small squeal of surprise as her friend's body poofed out from under her until she was left hugging a log. "W-What?" Getting to her feet quickly the young girl spun around to see Sasuke now riding on his brother's shoulders and sticking his tongue out at her playfully. "Not fair Sasuke-kun!" She yelled, running over to the rest of them.

The unmistakable sound of the door sliding open again caught everyone's attention and they watched as both family's patriarchs took each other's hands in a businesslike manner and bowed to each other, Takara gave a small bow herself before turning to leave.

"That's our cue." Fayth sighed as she slid down off the boulder to land beside her sister. "See 'ya boys." She waved farewell to the Uchiha siblings, her eyes lingering on the elder of the two for a few seconds before making her way towards her step-parents.

Raina craned her neck to look up at Sasuke on top of his brother. "Bye, Sasuke-kun." Her lips pouted as she waved her small hand, obviously saddened to leave her rarely seen friend. He returned with his own half hearted wave goodbye. They had no idea when the next time they were going to be able to see each other again and both knew it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

All Raina had to look forward to was a long journey back home, and judging by her sister's scowl at her to hurry up, it was going to be a painful one.

* * *

Alright! The premiere of my first ever fanfic.

This should be the only part of the story that is done in third person, the rest should be Raina's POV. It is _her_ story after all.

Please review! Be as brutally honest as you can be. I'm a big girl, I can handle it.

Disclaimer: _**I own nothing pertaining to the world of Naruto**_. The only thing I own are my OC's.


End file.
